I am a Runaway
by CalamityKate
Summary: "I left La Push behind, my family behind to follow a future I planned to forge independently. He was forced to love me, but I refuse to be told who to love." When young boys from her town start to go missing and return completely different Blake Black and her best-friend Kim are determined to find out why, but they didn't expect to find love.


Chapter 1: The Beginning

How do I begin this story? To recount the unforgivable stupid actions that tore a tribe apart? He is standing there, a feet away from arms reach, and I cannot move forward. If I were to touch him, I'd lightly trace the contours of his face, the lines of sadness I etched along his brow and mouth. Those lines ought to have been a sign of laughter and smiling but they weren't, and it's my fault. Even though I know I am breaking this man, a boy I have known forever I get into my car. In my review mirror his stance was unchanged, I refused to look back again. I left La Push behind, my family behind to follow a future I planned to forge independently. He was forced to love me, but I refuse to be told who to love.

1 year earlier…..

'Jared is staring at you again,' I said looking over Kim's shoulder.

'Shhh Blake no he isn't,' my best friend did her best not to blush and pulled her hoodie lower over her face.

'C'mon Kim you should go to talk to him,' I teased, 'you never know he may be a real life Mr Darcy or a serial killer either way it'll be interesting.'

She mock glared at me 'Blake Black for potatoes sake, stop fantasying about Mr Darcy.'

'Says the one obsessed with Gilbert Blythe,' I mutter.

'Would you two stop obsessing over _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Anne of Green Gables_? They are equally both great in their own merit due to their representation of the time they lived in blah blah blah, I get it!' an irate Jane spat out while focusing on the textbook in front of her.

Kim gasped in horror while I lined my troops to aim at Janes face. Three spoons lied on top of pencils holding peas and mashed potatoes (this made a catapult of sorts) and as I yelled 'FIRE' Jane merely put up _Senior Physics_ to cover her hair and continued reading. Unfortunately it seemed that my calculations were at fault as instead of landing in Jane's hair they splattered Kim's face.

Jane looked up in surprise and snorted as Kim wiped gravy off her nose. I threw a few napkins over to her side because as I looked up Jared had gotten up from his too small chair so quickly said chair fell over before marching determinedly in our direction.

Jared was coming over. Yes, _the_ Jared of La push High with whom my best friend has been enthralled with for a lifespan of a hamster until recently was _coming over to our geek table_.

'Dude these are used!' Kim said accusingly staring in disgust at the tomato sauce stained paper napkins. I flapped my hands impatiently, 'Kimmy, your former Gilbert Blythe is nearly behind you.' Kim's eyes widened and quickly wiped the food off her face albeit missing what was clinging to her thick black braid. Jane met my eyes with a look I knew quite well. We had to move, quickly, but we never got the chance.

Jared Cameron never noticed us. He was friends with the IT sector of the student body, popular enough to associate with the football players and to date cheerleaders but never low enough on the social food chain to bother our anti-social bookworm association. He was the usual teenage boy, friendly, nice, teachers loved him and got good grades. Then a month ago, he disappeared. It's becoming a tired motif in La Push, young guys go missing and people in turn search for them fearing the worse, then they appear one day. But they aren't the same, never the same. Like Paul Lahote and Sam Uley before him, Jared grew at least a foot taller and suddenly looked as though he has spent his disappearance either taking an unhealthy steroid booster or a muscle implantation. As most of the residence of La Push were poor, I doubt anyone could afford plastic surgery. Not only did their appearance change but who they were before vanished. No longer did they associate with their friends, play community sports or bother showing up for schools most days. You could barely talk to Paul without him throwing a tantrum then running into the woods. The elders are endorsing it, they are seen entering and leaving Uley's house on 'tribal business.' Is my Uncle the Godfather? I knew it. La Push Mafia.

Sam Uley was first.

I never had much to do with Sam Uley, he finished school by the time we became sophomores and was practically engaged to Leah Clearwater. Then shortly after their graduation he went missing. You figure that after the initial 24 hours something has happened something bad, but after a week – we assumed he was dead. Leah and I had always been close, the Clearwaters are a part of our extended family. When the authorities failed to find a trace she dug in her savings to launch a private investigation. I was with her in those expeditions, searching for a sign that the man she had planned to spend her life with was alive. Then one afternoon I spent sitting on the bathroom floor with Leah, she learnt she was pregnant. Three weeks pregnant.

 _Leah dry heaved, leaning heavily against the toilet bravely muffling her sobs as another wave of nausea struck her. Leah hates it when someone tries to comfort her when she is ill, she is independent in every meaning of the word. I stared at the stick placed between us, me against the unlockable bathroom door and Leah at the toilet. The lightly coloured blue stick was among the other tests littered on the vinyl floor décor we had purchased in hopes of the first results were false. However after three confirmations, and a_ Clear Blue _pregnancy test flashing "3 weeks," she had finally accepted the fact. My best friend was pregnant with her presumed dead fiancé's baby, and she was devastated. I pulled myself from my thoughts to focus on her convulsing body, I slid over to her offering her a tissue. She sniffled, her red rimmed eyes filled with tears and she whispered 'B, what am I going to do?'_

 _I sighed, pulling myself closer to enclose her in my arms._

' _Ring Emily,' was my only answer._

 _Had I known that my answer would cause her to lose the one thing in the world she loved, I would have kept silent._

The next day Sam came back. My cousin Jake spotted him wandering out of the woods one afternoon. Leah broke down when we told her, she could barely contain the emotions that threatened to destroy her. Perhaps everything would be ok.

I was so so wrong.

The day Emily came to La Push was the day Sam came back to Leah. She recounted the moment angrily tearing up bridal magazines she had been secretly hoarding since Sam had mentioned marriage. To make a long complicated story short it went like this:

Fuckhead Sam knocked on the beautiful pregnant Leah's door. Leah opened it. She threw herself on him crying before slapping him. Which broke her hand, he had changed enormously.

Emily was there standing in the living room, Sam took one look at Emily and practically chucked Leah off him and ran into the woods. Emily took Leah to the hospital to X-ray hand.

Leah tried calling him, if only to find out what the fuck was wrong with him and to get his shit together if he wanted to be a part of his kid's life, she was now a month pregnant and only I knew. She didn't want anyone else to know besides me before she told fuckhead.

He never answered.

Then one evening he showed up and told her to leave him alone and he didn't love her anymore.

She wasn't giving up. She stormed into his house to find Emily and the baby's daddy in a lovers tryst.

She lost the baby.

Leah Clearwater, one of my dearest friends was broken.

Sam is dead to me.

There has been some creepy things going on in this town of mine, its freaking me out. Sam has recruited two more teenagers to his creepy cause of creepiness. I repeat: creepy. That word will be used throughout this recount of creepiness. Because its fucking creepy!

For example:

Paul Lahote was the stereotypical 'player' of La Push high, then one day he went missing. Everyone had just recovered from Sam's untimely disappearance. He showed up and became Sam Uley's lemming, his Robin to his Batman. I just don't get it! His main hobby was fucking girls from Forks, using some La Push girls as palate cleansers then BOOM! He avoided the jocks and the cheerleaders then is seen running around town practically naked!

Then there is Jared.

Kim had been in love with him since day dot, to her he was absolutely perfect. She used to doodle in her school books "Kimberley Cameron, Mrs Kimberley Cameron or Kim's Bitch Cameron." Our girls night would always include Facebook stalking of her Mr Gilbert Blythe, and tearing his current squeeze Ashlee Green apart. Jane and I felt guilty for bad talking Ashlee, she is actually kind of sweet, but anything for our lovelorn little Kimicakes. We had high hopes for Jared. Until he followed Sam and Pauls trend of running away and coming back a completely different person.

But that isn't the creepiest thing to happen. Yes he broke up with Ashlee and left his friends hanging. No that isn't all.

A week ago he walked through the door to English, Mr Johnson made a sarcastic remark about his attendance. Jared shrugged, I was holding Kim's hand under the table lending her support. I whispered to her to dispel the tension I could feel radiating from her pores 'Need another pair of panties? Looks as though future Kim Cameron's Bitch just walked out of a Kelvin Kline shoot.' She blushed red and snorted, to her mortification Jared's attention went from arguing with Johnson to us. That's when he met her eyes and froze, someone threw a pen at him to make sure he was still, well, living – that may have been me. He snapped and ran out of the room.

Shaken Kim and I shared a look.

What the fuck was going on?

Since then the creep has been following her around everywhere! Paul had even started talking to her. Yes. Paul Lahote actually noticed her existence. They were both so intense it started to freak her out. Kim and I ride together to school every day and meet Jane at her locker, it's our routine. But we noticed it became Paul and Jared's as well. In normal circumstances Jared Cameron actually paying Kim attention would have been thrilling, but it's as though she is being stalked.

We've become paranoid, everywhere we go with Kim we feel eyes watching us.

Jane, Kim and I have been friends for a crazily long time, since the womb basically. Apart from Leah they are both the closest thing to sisters I have ever had, well since I moved in with Uncle Billy – that is another story.

Kim is being stalked.

And we are determined to find out why.

'Aw fuck a duck,' muttered Kim.

Jane looked up and closed her textbook as she fixed her attention to the on-coming hulking figure of Jared, 'this will be interesting,' she said rising a brow.

I lifted my phone pretending to text, but really I had set up the camera to record the new interaction of the Uley Gang Bang with Kim.

'Why hello Jared,' I said without looking up from my phone, 'to what do we owe this pleasure?'

Jared went straight to Kim leaving her with little to none personal space, he picked up the napkin and wiped the mashed potatoes off her hair tenderly. Kim was subtly edging away from him leaning towards Jane.

'Kim, are you ok?' he asked urgently shooting a glare at me.

I rolled my eyes, 'find your chill Cameron, Kimmy had it coming.' The table started to vibrate and Kim was slowly being driven off her seat into Jane's chocolate milkshake.

'Christ on crackers was that an earth quake?' Kim fell into the milkshake soaking her T-shirt with a little high pitched scream and tumbled on to the floor.

'Oh dear god,' Jane muttered, 'smooth Cakes, smooth, you owe me another milkshake.' She picked up the textbook ignoring the drama unfolding around us. Paul came and dragged Jared out of the cafeteria as he started to shake.

The café was silent watching us.

Fuck this shit.

I stood on my chair and addressed the student body 'do ya'll got nothing better to do then standing around gawping at us? Tsk tsk.' I shook my head disappointingly

Kim heaved herself off the floor absolutely soaked 'Blake get off your goddamned chair and help me.'

'Oh right.'

'Do you have spare clothes?'

'You know I do.'

'Please tell me they aren't your spare PJ's?'

Jane looked up, 'buy me a milkshake.'

Kim stood up shaking off the milk 'I knew wearing white was a bad idea today, hey Lakes did you catch it all?'

'I sure did Cakes, another video to add to our collection of the Gang Bang.'

Jane sighed 'If only we weren't at school we should have followed them.'

She was right, if we really want to get any information about the La Push Mafia of Shirtlessness we need to get serious. Because there is something fucked up going on in this town and it has something to do with Kim, we're going to find out why.


End file.
